Welcome Home!
by kitsunekiko
Summary: Today is the day! The day That a certain blond returns from his long trip but what does Sakura have planed for him and everyone else? My first fanfic Rated M just in case for chapters yet to come.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not now or have ever owned Naruto

**Welcome Home**

**Chapter One.**

**Disclaimer I do not now or have ever owned Naruto! Or any of the songs mentioned in this story. **

**Also this is my first story so criticisms are welcomed but please no flames. Well maybe some after all I need to roast marshmallows. 3**

**Pairings- Naruto/Hinata Sakura/Lee Neji/TenTen Ino/Choji Shikamaru/Temari **

**Single- Kiba Shino Gaara Kankuro Sai**

"Talking"

(_Kyubi/Inner Sakura_)

thoughts

"**Singing**"

It is a beautiful day in the land of leaf. Not just because of the blue skies and the occasional patch of big fluffy white clouds. No it was the day that Konohagakure's number one unpredictable ninja is returning from his long training with the great perverted gamma sennin Jiraiya.

The only thing wrong was that everyone was late!! How dare they be late thought the pinked haired kunoichi .After all it took a lot of her well earned money to rent out the karaoke bar and to be able to have outside food and drinks brought in. If there wasn't ramen the gust of honor might not show up.

Plus there was more to this day then she let everyone in on after all there was so much tension amongst her antsy hormonal friends that everyone might go crazy and tonight Sakura was going to be the psychiatrist. Plus a certain guy was on her mind and no not traitor. As she began to think green something interrupted her thoughts.

"Earth to Sakura, Hey forehead girl! Quit spacing and tell me if everything is ready." a familiar voice rang in her ears. A big smile appeared on her face since all but the guest of honor have arrived Including the sand sibs who had arrived the previous day and are settled in to their hotel.

"Well Ino-pig I wouldn't be spacey if you could have just been on time. And yes it is ready. What do you think I am disorganized?" Sakura replied shaking her fist at her long time friend. Which of course would lead to the usual arguments but a faint whisper could be heard from the shy Hyuga girl who has partially gotten over her shyness.

"Sumimasen but ah um isn't that Naruto-kun" Everyone looked off into the distance

"Yes and look at how fast Hinata noticed, it was even before Akamaru." Kiba suggestively wiggled his eyebrows at his one crush that he now saw as a sister, a sister he must tease a lot! Which of course lead to Hinata turning a crimson color. As the group waited for him to get within talking range they couldn't help but notice how much it seemed that he has grown. No longer did he have that stupid grin but instead a smile of a person with confidence. With great relieve it looks like Jiraiya was able to talk him out of orange instead he was bearing a long black trench coat black pants and shoes that most of the villages ninja wore, His shirt a Blue shirt with his usual spiral in a darker blue. As soon as the two met up with the group Jiraiya mention something about cleaning up and letting the young people catch up, which really meant peeping at the hot spring.

"Konnichiwa! Hey Gaara, Temari Kankuro what are you doing here" as blunt as ever the bond asked" It looks like everyone's here also. How about we get some Ramen and catch up and everyone can tell me what they have been up to" Naruto smiled happy to see all of his friends and the thought of tasty ramen.

"No! No ramen we are going to the karaoke bar and NO arguing since I had to pay a fee up front to rent the space" Sakura glared and cracking her fist gathering up chakra and blasted a hole in the ground to emphasize her point. (_Yah you go girl_)

Everyone paused for a moment at this but it was decided and nothing could stop her from making this night a night no one would forget.

"Ok Sakura I get it no ramen although what time did you set it up for I need to see Tsunade-Obaachan to hand in my report since Ero-sennin is off peeking again." Of course Sakura had already given that into consideration but he she also thought he might use it as an excuse to get ramen. After all he could say that Tsunade-sempai made him late and sneak in a few bowls.

"Baka!" Sakura exclaimed hitting him on the head "Of course I know you need to see Tsunade-sempai. I also know you don't know where the karaoke bar is and while the rest of us get the room and everything ready Hinata is going to go with you to make sure you get there on time and without stopping for ramen. Which is a part of Sakura's plan 3.

As Sakura was herding everyone else to the bar Sakura turned around "Bye for now we have some decorating to do." That was that which lest a red faced Hinata and a clueless blonde to set off to the Hokage tower

--

On the way to the Hokage tower Naruto could help but take a few glances at the lavender haired girl next to him. And ever since the fox agreed to let him use his powers and not escape that have become somewhat close and are able to have conversations about things that he wouldn't say out loud.

She has certainly grown. Taking notice to the purple jogging suit and a baggy jacket she wears to hide her girls.Even if she does try to hide it (_Didn't I tell ya that she would blossom better then that pink haired she devil you always followed after and even as you tried to get that teme back she never acknowledged you)_ Yeah I know. Plus Sakura isn't that bad. Plus I have given up on her a while ago when I saw that girl at the waterfall and now that I look at Hinata I hope it was her like you said (_Of course it was I am the great Nine tails I know it was her now if you would just ask her then you would know for sure and can settle down and raise some kits) _Oh raise a family eh you just want to get some action even if it only through me (_Never oh and start to pay attention to where you are going you about to run into..._) But before Kyubi could finish the sentence he ran right into his former sensei knocking him down.

"Gomen, gomen I didn't see you there I was doing some thinking." A flustered Naruto helped Iruka up.

As a big smile fills the school teachers face he as "Hey Naruto since you are back how about we get some Ramen, my treat."

With a big smile at the thought of the food of the gods he then remembers how scary Sakura could be and what she would do if he had. "With a sigh "Gomen Iruka-sensei I can't Sakura has arranged something and I wouldn't want her to get upset at me and at Hinata-Chan for not stopping me." Then in a hopeful voice he asked "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Certainly it can be tomorrow you and Hinata have fun ok." Iruka said as he went to find Kakashi and tell him that Naruto is back.

After they wave goodbye Naruto turns and with a smile says "I think I know of a quicker way to get to the tower. Hop on my back" Not thinking of the reaction that Hinata might have being so close to the person she admired and maybe love. Of course thought he is the only one who doesn't know about this.

"Um well I um guess its ok but this ppace is ok to also." Hinata then starting to revert back some of her old habit.

Oblivious Naruto just takes the opportunity to bend down to let Hinata on his back (I better or else he might find some other way to carry me there) With that she gets on and then with speed that rivals Lee without weights they are now at the Hokage tower at her door and ready to talk. Of course with his usual style he barges in and before could set Hinata down he barged in yelling "Konnichiwa Obaachan!"

Tsunade then stands up to look over her pile of paper work to see a blushing Hinata on Naruto's back. "Did something happen to Hinata?" A concerned Tsunade asked the pair after all why else would she be on his back unless he finally realized but just to make sure she would wait to hear the explanation.

"Oh no she is fine I just want to get here sooner and I am super fast now." Naruto smiled with a grin on his face. Taking the opportunity to put Hinata on the ground as Tsunade sighs at his lack of common sense. (_Plus you wanted to feel her chest against your back_) Perverted fox.

With a fox like smile she looked at Hinata and replied "And here I thought that you finally figured it out" But before Naruto could ask what that was suppose to mean Hinata quickly replied " I'm sorry Tsunade-sama but we better get going or else we will be late and Sakura might use her chakra enhanced punch to knock out Naruto on his first day back."

With a wink Tsunade then presented something. "Here this will help a little to ease some tension. Remember I didn't give this to you." She then hands them a bottle of sake. "Remember to share with everyone but Lee. None for Lee got it!"

"Yes we will remember that Obaachan" Naruto said as he took the sake and led Hinata out of the room before Tsunade could say anything else.

--

**Here is chapter one I should hopefully have chapter two up pretty soon please, please, please, please no flames. Just so everyone know this wasn't read over and corrected by a betta. Also if there are terms you don't know just ask and I will explain.**

TTFN kitsunekiko


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

**Chapter Two.**

**Disclaimer I do not now or have ever owned Naruto! Or any of the songs mentioned in this story. **

**Pairings- Naruto/Hinata Sakura/Lee Neji/Tenten Ino/Choji Shikamaru/Temari **

**Single- Kiba Shino Gaara Kankuro Sai**

**With chapter two starts the party and Sai's introduction. I've never been to a karaoke bar before so I am just making it up as I go and also there is going to be a mixture of serious songs and very silly songs. The silly songs are to lighten things up.**

Moments after the pair left her office Tsunade was doing some thinking. (How can I introduce Sai to them, I guess I could send him to the party with someone they know. Even with that I will still hear about it from the two. Damn the stupid council making me pair him up with them.)

Before anymore thoughts could come to mind there was a slight knock and opening of her window. There were two people who she knew of who would come in this way. "Yo, I heard Naruto's back." Kakashi letting his presence be known before she could guess.

Already knowing of who is going to get the joy of introducing the new guy Tsunade smirked and replied "Yes he is and has I have already told you of the new team member am I correct?" Kakashi nods in understanding wondering what she had up her sleeve. "He will be here shortly in which you get to take him and introduce him to his new team. Sakura arranged a party at the karaoke bar so they will be there, however I would like you to take your time getting there to make sure the party is just at the end so things won't get ruined by his presence."

A knock was then heard at her door. Sometimes just speaking of the devil can cause him to appear She then motioned for Kakashi to let him in. As he opened the door she was right since it is now 6:43. She still didn't understand the odd timing but he was right on schedule.

"Konnichiwa Hokage-sama. I am here to meet my new team" Scanning the area he asked "Am I early?" Sai smiled in a way that even Naruto could notice that it was fake.

"No not at all Kakashi here is going to take you to meet them. They are currently at a karaoke bar. Sakura has arranged a welcome home party for Naruto so all the rookies from there year and team Guy will be there. To make a good impression you should think carefully of what song you sing. With that in mind it is best to take your time to arriving." She then waves them out knowing Kakashi will probably be taking the long way.

--

"This looks great, Even if it is orange and blue themed." remarked Ino sitting in her assigned seat next to Choji.

"Hinata helped with decorations knowing what Naruto would like. Oh and thanks Choji for helping me with the food even if I believe ramen should have been left off the menu I know he will enjoy it."

Taking a look around Sakura was proud of the shy Hinata being able to make the place look good even with the poor color combination. It was set up in a Hawaiian Luau theme, which looked pretty good in the blue and orange color scheme. The blue table cloth had bright orange tropical flowers decorating the fabric. The Orange and blue cups had sitting next to them had tiny little umbrellas. The center piece was a vase of the most beautiful set of orange flowers that Sakura has ever seen. I will have to ask Ino what kind they are later.

Leading on the left and right side of the table there are two palm trees and in the far corner somehow she had been able to get permission to set up a small fake waterfall that was about 3 feet tall with an assorted amount of plants to hide the edge. When Hinata had first asked to decorate Sakura was surprised, but happy since being part of the Hyuga clan she was able to do stuff that she herself could never accomplish since they usually don't allow people to decorate and bring in outside food. There where also 7 loveseats. Wow she was able to get the loveseats I had asked her for At each love seat there was a seating arrangement. 1. Ino and Choji 2. Temari and Shikamaru 3. Kiba and Shino 4. Tenten and Neji 5. Naruto and Hinata 6. Sakura and Lee. 7. Kankuro and Gaara. There all sitting with a possible match except for four of them, Of course there is no one I know that would work well with them. Oh well I hope the pairs I arranged will work out.

Looking at the time she noticed it is now 6:43 Naruto and Hinata better be he sometime between now and 6:45. (_Or else we will have to teach Naruto a lesson on not becoming like Kakashi-sensei._)

Right on time Naruto and Hinata walked into the room. As he looked around the room he first glanced at all of his friends. They had all matured while he was gone. Each person changing in the slightest mostly being in the clothes that they wore.

Sakura was wearing a dark red dress that was above her knees with two slits up both sides the slit stopped just at the top of her thighs where there was a black bow and underneath she was wearing black tight shorts. Surprisingly she was able to move pretty well in it. Tucked in her pockets where black fingerless gloves with what looked like to him sakura blossoms as dark as her dress. Her headband had the same red and the dress. Her shoes where black and also had the red flower on them both.

Next he looked to Lee with a look of shock at his outfit no longer was it the spandex outfit. By the looks of it seems like they where just new since he forgot to take the tags of and with he sense of smell if he focused he could smell the chemicals that are on clothes to keep them fresh in the store very faint but still there none the less. His color was still green thought and his hair still the same. What was different though was he was wearing green cargo pants a green tank top that was slightly lighter. Underneath though was a green mesh shirt. He was also wearing green shoes. His head band was also green.

The next couch sat Ino who was wearing a tight blue shirt that showed off her stomach and sleeveless. She also has a pair a blue shorts and on top of the shorts was something like a skirt though the front was short and rested just an in below the top of her inner thigh there was s slit that came to almost the top and the back was long going down to her feet. Think Tifa in Kingdom Hearts 2 Which lead to purple shoes. Her headband is also purple.

Next to her was Choji who had gotten quite tall and had lost most of his baby fat. Till a large guy it wasn't all fat though. You could tell where he had tone up. He is wearing a red shirt and black cargo pants. His Shoes black and his headband is red.

Shino being the most mysterious is wearing a tan coat with the hood up. He is also wearing a tan shirt that has a tall collar that hides his face. He is still wearing the same glasses and he is wearing tan pants with tan shoes.

Shikamaru is wearing a green vest with a black long sleeve shirt and black pants that are a little short and are a few inches above his ankles. He didn't sit in a lazy was more of a casual calm and collected feel to it.

Temari was wearing a long dress with a slit goes up to her knees with a thick red cloth belt and a pair of black sandals. He fan sitting in a corner. He can see her every once in a while glance at the calm ninja next to her.

Gaara still with his sleepless eyes is now wearing a button up black trench coat that goes down to his feet. With a lit halfway down that exposes his legs and reveals black cargo pants. I wonder if there is a way you can talk to Shukaku and have him let Gaara sleep (Maybe_ we will have to talk to hi later)_

Kankuro still wearing his trademark face paint in now wearing a black hooded long sleeve shirt with black pants and shoes, his Puppets no where to be seen. Even under the makeup you can see that he is nervous about being here. Of course he could be worried what Gaara would do if he gets bored.

On the next couch is Tenten in a tan Chinese shirt with tan pants red touches here and there. With Neji sitting next to her in a tan long sleeved shirt and tan pants. There hands where next to each other just barley touching, both trying to hide this intimate gesture.

The Table was filled with an assorted amount of party food but what really caught the blonds attention was the ramen. Before he could attack the food Sakura spoke up. "Ok now that our guest of honor has arrived we can get our plates and we can start the fun. Tonight I encourage you to pick a song that has meaning to you. After we get food I will start and then I will pick someone then they pick until everyone has a turn."

After everyone got settled down with there food Sakura nervously walked up to the Karaoke machine "I will start this off and I will sing a song that I used to feel about a certain Uchia." Now obviously looking at Lee "Today I would like to sing this song for the last time and I hope that a certain someone will accept a date from me so I can get to know him. My song is 'All Around Me' by Flyleaf

**My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you**

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

After she was done singing everyone watched as when she tried to sit down that Lee gave her a kiss on the cheek whispering "We can make date plans later" (_YES!_) With that Sakura with a slight blush on her faced "Next is Naruto."

Naruto next walked up Funny thing is part i'm glad for them. Plus I think I might be starting to feel something for someone else. Unlike Sakura I won't have a chance with her because of her clan. (_You might and I know since I have a secret that could help you we can talk to Tsunade later._) "This is a song that I train to when I strengthen myself up to bring that teme back. It is called 'Namikaze Satellite'. One of Naruto Theme Songs"

**Hamidashita kaze wo atsumete mitai na**

**Nami no saki tsutatte kanata e kaketeku**

**Kakugo wa kimatteru michi wa tookutemo**

**Egaita mirai e tsudzuiteru**

**Haruka na koko kara kanata no kimi e to**

**Ano hibi no kaze to kakera wo todoketai**

**Sabishiku wa nai yo itsumo koko ni iru**

**Dokomademo kaze ga tsunaideru**

**Toki ga bokura wo sekashite kodou ga supiido agetetta**

**Yume no naka de mezametemo onaji hikari wo sagashita**

**Kagayaku hoshizora no shita kazoekirenai seiza to kage**

**Nemurenai yoru tadotte kasu ka na hibiki motomete**

**Deai to wakare wo kurikaeshitemo nao**

**Boku wa konna nimo kodomo no mama da**

**Awai imeeji nante**

**Michibata ni houri nagete shimaetara na**

**Tsugi ni kimi ni au toki wa motsureta ito wo hodoite**

**Akiru made hanashi wo shite dekiru dake egao deiyou**

**Hanayagu machinami wo nuke asayake ga hoo wo someteku**

**Dono saki ni kimi wa nani wo nani wo mitsumete iru darou**

**Nani wo mitsumete iru darou**

**Toki ga kasoku wo tsudzukete kaze ga bokura wo tsunai de**

**Sabishiku wa nai yo ima mo koko ni iru**

**Dokomademo kaze wa...**

Naruto then sat down next to Hinata "I think that Hinata-Chan should be next." Thinking to himself I wonder what Sauske-teme is up to.

--

In a dark room a somber looking raven haired boy sat thinking. Why am I here? If only I wasn't weak and left. Or was I weak because of that place and should be glad I came here to get stronger. I just don't know why I am here anymore.

With a slight turned to turned to play the one song that he plays when he feels this way. He then stated to play Godsmack's Voodoo.

**I****'m not the one whos so far away  
When I feel the snake bit enter my veins.  
Never did I wanna be here again,  
And I dont remember why I came.**

Candles raise my desire,  
Why Im so far away.  
No more meaning to my life,  
No more reason to stay.

Freezing, feeling,  
Breathe in, breathe in...  
Im coming back again...

I'm not the one whos so far away  
When I feel the snake bit enter my veins.  
Never did I wanna be here again,  
And I dont remember why I came.

Hazing clouds rain on my head,  
Empty thoughts fill my ears.  
Find my shade by the moonlight,  
Why my thoughts arent so clear.

Demons dreaming,  
Breathe in, breathe in...  
Im coming back again...

I'm not the one whos so far away  
When I feel the snake bit enter my veins.  
Never did I wanna be here again,  
And I dont remember why I came.

**I'm not the one whos so far away  
When I feel the snake bit enter my veins.  
Never did I wanna be here again,  
And I dont remember why I came.**

**I'm not the one whos so far away  
When I feel the snake bit enter my veins.  
Never did I wanna be here again,  
And I dont remember why I came.**

**I'm not the one whos so far away  
When I feel the snake bit enter my veins.  
Never did I wanna be here again,  
And I dont remember why I came.**

Voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo.  


**I'm not the one whos so far away  
When I feel the snake bit enter my veins.  
Never did I wanna be here again,  
And I dont remember why I came.**

so far away...  
Im not the one whos so far away...  
Im not the one whos so far away...  
Im not the one whos so far away...

With a sigh Sauske's thoughts slowly drifted as he fell asleep with the sweet comfort of nothingness as his blanket.

**Ok here is chapter two! Also please remember this is my first fanfic. Although after this is over I think I might do a sequel that has more Sauske in it and maybe his return. That is if this story goes well and people think I should. 3**

**For now TTFN kitsunekiko.**


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

**Chapter Three.**

**Disclaimer I do not now or have ever owned Naruto! Or any of the songs mentioned in this story. **

**Pairings- Naruto/Hinata Sakura/Lee Neji/Tenten Ino/Choji Shikamaru/Temari **

**Single- Kiba Shino Gaara Kankuro Sai **

**Some fantasies sexual in nature but nothing graphic.**

Hinata blushed a crimson red thinking about the blond of her dreams. Then she realized he chose me he could have picked anyone else but oh my, he chose me, he chose me to go next. (Maybe some of my fantasies will come true.) Spacing she thinks of one where he sneaks into her room and takes her hard and fast causing her to explode with ecstasy. With a shake of her head though she walks up to the machine "This is a song I sing after the training I do by myself at the end of the day.

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom**

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

**I'm dying again**

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

After she was done everyone couldn't believe the emotion that came from the heiress. After hearing it Neji started to think I think I have underestimated my cousin maybe we should train more together so that way she can be the one to improve our clan. Naruto was just shocked her voice was as beautiful as her body if only he could just take her to a back room but before he could finish his thought Hinata announced. "Um I think Kiba should be next." She then quickly sat down next to Naruto. Shyly taking a peak at his little friends and then quickly looked away. Even with him hiding it she could still see how happy his performance made him. Maybe I can get him alone later.

In a loud voice Kiba stated "This is a song that gets me pumped in the morning before training! It is 'Who Let the Dogs Out' by Baha Men."

**Who let the dogs out  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)**

**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**

**(woof, woof, woof, woof)**

**When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' (Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)  
And everybody havin' a ball (Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo)  
I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" (Yippie Yi Yo)  
And the girls report to the call  
The poor dog show down**

**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**

**I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast  
She really want to skip town  
Get back off me, beast off me  
Get back you flea infested monger**

**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**

**I'm gonna tell Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo  
To any girls calling them canine Yippie, Yi, Yo  
Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" Yippie Yi, Yo  
You fetch a women in front and her mans behind Yippie, Yi, Yo  
Her bone runs out now**

**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**

**Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it  
A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it**

**Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on  
I gotta get my girl I got my myind on  
Do you see the rays comin' from my eye  
What could you be friend  
That Benji man that's breakin' them down?  
Me and My white short shorts  
And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do  
I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful  
'Cause I'm the man of the land  
When they see me they doah-ooooo(howl)**

**Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)**

Everyone wasn't surprised when he chose that song. "Next I think it should be Neji! I so want to hear what he has to sing."

Neji then In a calm manner walked up "Before I sing my song I would like to announce that Tenten and I have been secretly dating and we have eloped. We also found out that she is one month along in her pregnancy. I know we are only 17 but with advice from a relative we needed a reason for the clan to not find a loophole to cancel our marriage." Everyone stopped and then suddenly there was a loud explosion of congratulation to the happy couple. "I will sing 'One Step Closer' By Linkin Park a song I would listen to before I had Tenten's support and love."

**I cannot take this anymore  
Saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
You'll find that out anyway**

Just like before...

_**Chorus:**_**  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
I'm about to break**

I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again

Just like before...

_**Chorus**_****

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up

I'm about to BREAK

_**Chorus**_****

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

With that he sat down with Tenten and wrapped his arms around her. "I think that Tenten should be next along with Tamari since I know they have a song they would like to sing together." With that both girls went up with Temari announcing "We are going to sing 'Shiny Toy Guns' by Le Disko. It is a song that is full of energy and girl power. Just like the two of us!"

**Hello little boys, little toys  
We're the dreams you're beliveing  
Crawling up the walls  
Running down your face  
Razor sharp, razor clean  
Feel the weapon's sensation  
On your back...  
With loaded guns**

Now hold on to me pretty baby  
If you want to fly  
I'm gonna melt the fever sugar  
Rolling back your eyes

We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive

So what's it gonna take?  
Silver shadow believer...  
Spock rocker with your dirty eyes

It's a chance, gonna move  
gonna fuck up your ego  
silly boy, gonna make you cry

Now hold on to me pretty baby  
If you want to fly  
I'm gonna melt the fever sugar  
Rolling back your eyes

We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive  


**We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive**

If what they say is true...  
You're a boy - and I'm a girl  
I will never fall in love with you

We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive  


**We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive  
**

**We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive**

While Tenten then sat by Neji again where she gladly let him put his around her, Temari went and dragged Shikamaru up on Stage "Your turn you Lazy bum and since it seems to be the coming out day, Gaara don't kill him ok." She then kissed Shikamaru and with great restraint Gaara just nodded at his next victim well that is if he hurt her. "Mendoukusai, I will sing a short song. It has no meaning but I like it so I guess that is all that matters it is called 'The Clean song' by The Jolly Rodgers."

**There was a young sailor that looked through the glass,  
Spied a fair mermaid with scales on her... **

**Island, where seagulls fly over their nests,  
She combed the long hair that fell over her... **

**Shoulders caused her to tickle and itch.  
The sailor cried out, "There's a beautiful... **

**Mermaid a-sitting out there on the rocks."  
The crew came a-runnin', all grabbing their... **

**Glasses and crowded four deep to the rail,  
All eager to share in this fine piece of... **

**News, which the captain soon heard from the watch.  
He tied down the wheel, and reached for his... **

**Crackers and cheese, which he kept near the door.  
In case he might someday encounter a... **

**Mermaid. He knew he must use all his wits.  
Crting, "Throw out a line! We'll lasso her... **

**Flippers, and then we shall certainly find,  
If mermaids are better before or be... **

**Brave my good fellows," the captain then said.  
With fortune we'll break through her mermaiden... **

**Heading to starboard, they tacked with dispatch.  
Caught that fair mermaid just under her... **

**Elbows., and hustled her down below decks.  
Each took a turn at her feminine... **

**Setting her free, at the end of the farce.  
She splashed through the weaves, landing flat on her... **

**After a while one man noticed some scabs.  
Soon they broke out with the pox and the... **

**Scratching with fury, cursing with spleen.  
This song may be dull but it's certainly clean. **

He then sat next to an upset Temari that he chose that song and not some song with meaning to him. With a grin he then turned to Choji "Your turn man and don't chicken out.

Choji then took a deep breath and slowly went up to the machine. "This song is a dedication to the one I love even if she may not love me back she will always be the one that I love. The song is by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy 'When it Comes to Love'. A moments pause occurred he then started to sing.

**Verse one  
Im just a small town guy with a handful of dreams  
My future seems bright or thats how it seems  
When it comes to love  
Im in need of advice**

Verse two  
Ive got it all figured out  
Ive got the world on a string  
But baby theres really only one thing  
When it comes to love  
Im in need of advice

Choruse  
But when I look to the sky  
I nearly die thinking about how it should be  
But thats just me  
And Ill always be alone in my misery

Verse three  
Its like a long, cold walk in a winter beach  
Love is a game you cannot teach when it comes to love  
Im in need of advice! Listen to the song it sounds better then the lyrics show!

After the song Ino realized he never took his eyes off of her for one moment and when it was done he quickly said "Ino your turn." then headed straight to the restroom. Without a word Shikamaru followed after him. Ino sat stunned in her seat. (I didn't know. It explains why he did what he did at the last mission but still I thought he was just protecting me as a teammate. I've gotten over Sauske and have grown up and unlike my younger self looks don't matter as much. Though I will have to think about this seriously since he has been a good friend and has been there to comfort me when I was morning over that, that I just say what Naruto would say that Teme. This is to confusing.

Breaking out of her thoughts was the sound of the voice she was thinking about. "It's your turn Ino-Chan." Choji replied handing her the microphone with a small hopeful smile. With one look into his eyes and that smile and was floored by how a simple smile had made her heart flutter and how Sauske had never made her feel. "This is one of my favorite songs and um." Starting to get flustered realizing and with a jolt she realized she had been ignoring her feeling probbably out of fear that he would leave too. "Well right now and for a few weeks my emotions have been confusing but I think I might start to be feeling this way, if that person can forgive me for not noticing sooner. It is Every Heart by BoA An Inuyasha Song

**ikutsu namida wo nagashitara**

**Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou**

**dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara**

**Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou**

**nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita**

**tooi hoshi ni inotteta**

**meguru meguru toki no naka de**

**bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru**

**tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara**

**kyou mo takai sora miageteiru**

**donna egao ni deaetara**

**Every Heart yume ni fumidaseru no**

**hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni**

**Every Heart shiawase ukabete nemur**

**itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga**

**yasuraka ni nareru you ni**

**meguru meguru toki no naka de**

**bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru**

**toki ni warai sukoshi naite**

**kyou mo mata aruki tsudzukete yuku**

**osanai kioku no katasumi ni**

**atataka na basho ga aru so sweet**

**hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa**

**itsumo kagayaiteita so shine**

**meguru meguru toki no naka de**

**bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru**

**tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara**

**kyou mo takai sora miageteiru**

**meguru meguru toki no naka de**

**bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru**

**toki ni warai sukoshi naite**

**kyou mo mata aruki tsudzukete yuku **

With her song finished she went and sat down and in a quiet manner she said " Lee should go next."

"With the springtime of youth I am glad to" Lee announced and ran up the the machine "This song inspires me it is called Go a Naruto Song Since we are all fighting dreamers!"

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Kewashii shura no michi no naka Hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?

Gokusaishoku no karasu ga Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta

Saa kokoro no me Mihiraite Shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah!)

Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou!

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru

Yuugenjikkou Ooki na kaze ga Uneri wo agete fukiareru

Kazashita surudoi katana de Onore no asu Kirihirake! (Yeah!)

Hoshou nante Doko ni mo nai sa Naa Sou daro!?

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

We are Fighting Dreamers Kono nakama-tachi to

Fighting Dreamers Subete wo makikomi

Fighting Dreamers Kokorozashi Takaku

Oli Oli Oli Oh-!

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

(Don't forget your first impulse ever)

(Let's keep your adventurous ever)

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Before Lee could suggest the next person Sakura stood up "How about we take a small break use the bathrooms get some drinks that sort of thing, since we have been sitting here for a while." A good idea since it was long past time to take a break they each did there thing for a few moments.

**Sorry so long. Most of it is the lyrics but I believe the next chapter will be the last. I may do a few one shot stries about each couple and how they end up together with flashbacks to this story. That way I can focus on each couple completely. Then after those ill do a sequel bringing Sauske into the picture.**

**For now TTFN kitsunekiko. **


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

**Chapter Four.**

**Disclaimer I do not now or have ever owned Naruto! Or any of the songs mentioned in this story. **

**Pairings- Naruto/Hinata Sakura/Lee Neji/Tenten Ino/Choji Shikamaru/Temari **

**Single- Kiba Shino Gaara Kankuro Sai **

After about 15 minutes everyone slowly began to get back to there seat. Sakura then decided she could get the last part of the night started. "Today I thought it might be fun to celebrate Naruto's return but also I wanted to congratulate Gaara on becoming Kazekage of Suna!"

"Nani! You made it before I did! Well congrats. I think you should sing next what do you think Lee?" Naruto loud voice stated.

"Of course it will be great to here a song from Gaara I do believe he should be next! Let's see your springtime of youth!" Lee said in an excited voice as a sunset mysteriously appeared behind him.

With the grace and serenity of a cat Gaara stood up and went up to the machine. "Welcome back Naruto. This song is one that remind me of my days before I changed and is something I listen to remind me I now have a great team/family and someone back home, but if anyone asks whom I still believe that the left hand can be ok to have "out of action" for a while. Well with one exception the first verse makes me think of my bother and the second of my sister and lastly the person who was the reason I was the way I was. My song is Psycho by Puddle of Mud.

_**Said twice**_**  
Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho (yeah)**

_**Verse 1**_**  
She lays down on the fresh lawn  
She can make everything magical  
But she tied one on big time  
And it makes me wanna rewind  
To back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off at any minute  
And you know we're gonna win again (yeah) **_**x3**_****

_**Chorus:**_**  
Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho (yeah)  
Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one who is the paranoid Flake-oh**

_**Verse 2**_**  
She lays down on the sidewalk  
Never very analytical  
She is something simply beautiful  
Re-appear when you feel magical  
To back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off at any minute  
Yeah you know we're gonna win again**

_**Chorus**_****

You're the one, you're the one who is the schizophrenic psycho _**3x**_****

Back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off at any minute  
And you know we're gonna win again

_**Chorus**_****

You're the one, you're the one who is the schizophrenic psycho!

With that he sat down next to Kankuro. "Your turn brother." Everyone was shocked and couldn't believe how much Gaara said at one time. Especially with a person like Gaara to show so much emotion. At least for him. Kankuro then stood up "This is a song that I enjoy. Even though Temari get tired of hearing. So I dedicate this song to her! It is called Master of Puppets by Metallica."

**End of passion play, crumbling away  
I'm your source of self-destruction  
Veins that pump with fear, sudden dark is clear  
Leading on your deaths construction  
Taste me you will see  
more is all you need  
you're dedicated to  
how I'm killing you**

Come crawling faster  
obey your Master  
your life burns faster  
obey your Master  
Master  
Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings  
twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master

Needlework the way, never you betray  
life of death becoming clearer  
Pain monopoly, ritual misery  
chop your breakfast on a mirror  
Taste me you will see  
more is all you need  
you're dedicated to  
how I'm killing you

Come crawling faster  
obey your Master  
your life burns faster  
obey your Master  
Master  
Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings  
twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master

Master, Master, Where's the dreams that I've been after?  
Master, Master, You promised only lies  
Laughter, Laughter, All I hear and see is laughter  
Laughter, Laughter, laughing at my cries  
Hell is worth all that, natural habitat  
just a rhyme without a reason  
Neverending maze, drift on numbered days  
now your life is out of season  
I will occupy  
I will help you die  
I will run through you  
Now I rule you too

Come crawling faster  
obey your Master  
your life burns faster  
obey your Master  
Master  
Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings  
twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master

"Thank you and good night!" Kankuro yelled and ran for the door like his life depended on it and it did. He had promised not to sing that song to one angry blonde. Who is now leaking killer intent at him. Thus the chase began which he lost and with a loud crack he was out for the count with a large lump on his head. Temari the sat down again. "Ok who did we have next?" Sakura asked looking around. That when the shy voice of Hinata spoke up. "Shino still has not had the opportunity to sing yet." Just before they could get him up to the stage the Karaoke door opened to reveal Kakashi and some pale guy.

"Sorry to interrupt the festivities but the Hokage has sent me with Sai here to introduce him. Sakura, Naruto I want you to promise me you won't yell and get upset ok." Kakashi replied with a lazy attitude. In which they both reluctantly shake there head to. "This is the newest member to team seven and I was told by Tsunade-sama that you should let him join you until the festivities are over and to be nice or d ranked missions for a year. Oh and also Naruto no Ramen and Sakura will have to have overtime at the hospital for one month. Whose turn was it next? If no one was picked Sai has a song he would like to sing."

Everyone was in shock, Especially Naruto and Sakura. I just get back and I hear this! It's ridiculous, Naruto thought. Shino the saying more then he does in a year stated. "I am but he may have my turn since it is late and I must be going for I am to have breakfast with my betrothed in the morning." He then nods his head towards Naruto and leaves quietly.

"Ok Sai go on up and sing you song." Kakashi said pointing to the stage. With a fake smile Sai went up and took the microphone.

"This song is Naruto The Story About You."

**Todoke todoke tooku e**

**Ima wo kishikaisei namida azukete**

**Kono tobira no mukou ni**

**Mada minu asu ga otozureru kara**

**Hajimare**

**Nagai nagai kimi monogatari**

**Nakushite kizuite**

**Sakende mogaiteta hibi ga**

**Kono michi no sukoshi saki wo mata terashiteru**

**Namida tte namida tte**

**Ureshii toki ni nagashitai**

**kirei na mizutamari ukabetai no wa nani?**

**Minami no sora ni matataite iru**

**Hoshi no kazu hodo no deai kara**

**Ai wo manandari chizu wo morattari**

**Tsunagatteku**

**Todoke todoke tooku e**

**Ima wo kishikaisei namida azukete**

**Kono tobira no mukou ni**

**Mada minu asu ga otozureru kara**

**Hajimare**

**Nagai nagai kimi monogatari**

**Sayonara to te wo futta ano ko wa**

**Ichido mo ushiro wo furikaerazu ni**

**Hitonami no marete kieta**

**Kokoro no renzu wo kumoraseru no wa**

**Jibun ga tsuiteta tameiki sa**

**Mabataki sae mo oshii bamen wo**

**Nakushiteta**

**Todoke todoke tooku e**

**Ima wo kishikaisei namida azukete**

**Kawaku kaze no naka demo**

**Bokura wa karenai izumi ni natte**

**Hajimare**

**Nagai nagai kimi monogatari**

**Sou hitori ja nani mo dekinai yo**

**Demo jibun ni gakkari shinai de**

**Hora kimi no enjin wa shizuka ni hiri ga tomoridasu**

**Konya matsu no mo mataseru koto mo**

**Tokui ja nai kara ubai ni yuku**

**Sonna kimi wa machigai ja nai sa**

**Todoke todoke tooku e**

**Ima wo kishikaisei namida azukete**

**Itsuka mekuru peeji ni**

**Kitto takusan no hito ga afureru**

**Hajimare**

**Nagai nagai kimi monogatari**

**Kokokara hajimare**

**Hitotsu dake no kimi monogatari**

With that Sai went and stood next to Kakashi. Sakura then stood up and said "I'm sorry to say this but it is time to clean up our time is almost finished and I don't want to pay the late fee." With that said the cleaned everything up. Everyone then went on there merry way. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara went to their hotel rooms and Shikamaru followed Temari who insisted he walked her home. Neji walked Tenten home to her apartment . Lee took Sakura home so the could talk on the way. Ino asked Choji to walk her home much to his surprise. Kiba left telling Hinata to behave herself and not to do anything he wouldn't do.This left Naruto and Hinata together. "So Hinata would you like to go for a walk I know of a place that I would like to show you." With a blush she nodded her head in agreement and before she could ask which way he took her hand and he lead her to a secluded area.

--

"Before we go further I would like to blindfold you so what I have to show you can be a surprise." Naruto asked.

Fantasy lemon.

The moment he took off the blind fold there he was in all of his glory and at the ready. He then would whisper sweetly into her ears "I am all yours do what you want with me." Hinata would then get up the courage to get down on both knees and would wrap her mouth….

End lemon

Before she could continue Naruto Interrupted her thought and said "Ok Hinata I am going to remove the blindfold." With that she saw something so beautiful. In front of her was a lake and the path down to the lake had the most beautiful flowers she has ever seen. "I sometimes would come here to think. Today I wanted to show this to you since you have been on my mind since I came back and I would like it if you would like to go out with me sometime and get to know each other better.

Hinata couldn't believe her ears and she did the only thing that she could think of. She kissed him.

Lemon

With the dance of tongues the ended up with Naruto sitting down on a fallen log. Hinata shyness was gone with the idea of fulfilling her fantasies. All thoughts of maybe this is going to fast where gone and the found themselves exploring each others body. Without breaking the kiss Hinata took off her coat and underneath was a tank top that showed off her ample breast. Hinata the whispered into his ear "Please touch me in place only I have when I masturbated to your picture. He then layed her down on the ground and with nimble fingers began to please her in ways she would have never imagined. "Naru-kun, I want you now! Please" With that he gently gave her and kisses and slowly began. The then made love until the sun rose.

End Lemon

"I love you Hinata I just wish I could have told you sooner." Naruto said while gently caressing her cheek. "I love you to." Hinata replied "Well I better get home I think I am already going to be in enough trouble as it is. I think I will walk home alone so you don't get into trouble with my father ok. I'll talk to you later about a time to set up for a date." With a kiss she left him to get dressed and dream of a date with his lavender beauty.

**Ok that's the end! Short and to the point. For those of you who might thing Hinata and Naruto are going to fast, to bad! Sometimes a moment can lead to more sooner then most people think it should. Also I know I want to make a sequel to this that brings Sauske back. But I was also thinking of writing a series of one shots called "First dates" That is all about the characters first dates with there special someone. I will put up a vote to see if anyone wants to read that. Oh and also sorry for the lame lemons. First lemon so be gentle about criticism. **

**For now TTFN kitsunekiko**


End file.
